Celt vs. Viking
Celts- A group of people originally from the mainland of Europe, and migrated to the British Isles (primarily in Ireland and Scotland). When in battle, they show heaps of speed, strength, and ferocity, with clear focus of their targets and uncontrollable bloodlust. vs. Vikings- Warriors from Scandinavia (modern day Norway, Sweden, Denmark, and Iceland), they were excellent navigators and traders... but in battle, they were violent and blood-thirsty killing machines, heavily relying on intimidation tactics and intense level of pain tolerance. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Main Article: ''Deadliest Warrior: Competition Weapons Simulation '''Overall Winner: Viking Warrior' Fight The battle begins with the Celt walking out of the forest and into the riverbank to drink some water. On the other side of the river, a lone Viking walks into the opening to also drink some water. The Viking is like a wolf; wild, aggressive, and hungry. The Celt recognizes his people's hostility towards the Vikings, and begins to stare at the Viking in a malicious way. The Viking realizes that the man in front of him is a Celtic warrior, and he as well proceeds to stare in a threatening way. Both warriors reach for their first weapon of choice... the Celt draws out his huge claymore sword, while the Viking draws out his ulfberht sword. All of the sudden, the Viking charges towards the Celt. The Celt acts fast, and takes aim at the viking's direction. The Viking's sword is smaller than the Celt's sword, so he has the chance to swing his sword first, and gives the Celt a big (but not serious) cut. The Celt backs off, but the Viking tries to charge again. This time, the Celt is quick enough to lift up his claymore, and swings the claymore repeatedly in a circular manner over his head and knocks the ulfberht out of the Viking’s hands. The Viking now begins to back off to try to locate a weak spot. The Viking tries to pull out his battle axe, but he is stopped when the claymore cut the side of his neck (almost hitting his jugular vein). The Viking tries to ignore the pain, and quickly pulls out his battle axe. The Viking finally stops the propelling claymore with the edge of his axe and knocks the claymore out of the Celt's hands. The Celt runs backwards while trying to pull out his broadsword. The Viking quickly follows with a trail of blood behind him. The Celt manages to pull out his broadsword and stands in a defensive position. The Celt’s sword and the Viking’s axe clashes together. After blocking and dodging each others attacks, the Celt finds an opening and stabs his broadsword through the Viking’s stomach (penetrating through a vulnerable part of the Viking’s armor). The Viking backs off and spits out blood.The Viking lets out a loud war cry, and throws his axe directly at the Celt. The Celt tries to move out of the way, but the spinning axe is too fast. The axe misses the vital spots, but manages to slice the Celt’s hand clean off. The hand falls on the ground along with the broadsword, and the Celt yells in pain. With not much options except hiding and waiting for a chance to kill the Viking, the Celt makes a run for it into the forest. The Celt quickly hides behind a large tree, out of the Vikings sight. After around 7 minutes of hiding behind the tree, the Celt eventually comes up with a plan to ambush the Viking unexpectedly. Unfortunately, The Celt accidentally bumps his injured arm on the tree and releases an "ow"! The Viking hears the Celt, and begins to charge to wherever the noise came from. Knowing that the plan is no longer going to work, the Celt has no choice but to come out of hiding to face the Viking. The Celt also starts to run toward the Viking while letting out his war cry. As they are about to clash, the Celt swiftly reaches for his halberd, while the Viking swings his axe at the Celt (unfortunately missing). The Celt then punches the Viking in the face (which knocks his helmet off) and breaks his nose. While the Viking is distracted by the force of the punch, the Celt now has a chance to swing his halberd toward the Viking, but the Viking manages to stay focused and dodge the charging spear axe . Although dodging the attack and avoiding any major injuries, the halberd does manage to cut part of his index finger off. Because of the sudden mutilation, the Viking drops his battle axe. The Viking starts to quickly back off so that he has time to pull out his Viking spear. The Celt charges after the Viking, with a halberd on his left and a battersea shield on his right. The Viking pulls out his Viking spear and round shield to defend himself against the raging Celt. The Celt’s and Viking’s weapons of choice clash together with great force and ferocity. After about 10 minutes of smashing, slashing, and tackling, the Celt and the Viking are bloodied and exhausted. The Viking sloppily tries to thrust his spear at the Celt, but the Celt dodges, and smacks the Viking with his battersea shield, resulting in the Viking going down. The Celt then tries to stab the Viking through his chest with his halberd, but the Viking places his round shield on his chest, and the halberd penetrates the shield instead. The Viking now has a chance to pull the halberd out of the Celt’s hand while the halberd is stuck on the Viking’s shield. When the Viking begins to stand up, he notices his axe a few yards away. The Viking dashes toward the axe while the Celt desperately tries to pull the halberd out of the round shield. The Viking grabs the axe and takes aim. The Celt pulls the halberd out, faces the Viking, and starts to run after him. The Viking throws his axe, and strikes the Celt right in the head. The Celt collapses to the floor in a pool of blood. The Viking goes on his knees and roars in victory. The Viking unfortunately dies hours later from his injuries due to massive blood loss, but will be granted to enter the mighty hall of Valhalla.